And the Flower will Bloom Once Again
by Blodigealach
Summary: Mistakes were meant to be fixed, not being left broken. D18.
1. Betrayal

Disclaimer : Amano Akira  
Series : Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing : D18  
Timeline : TYL

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Betrayal**

Hibari smacked Dino hard after what he tried to do to the Japanese guy. Dino was pulling Hibari harshly to capture the younger man's lips into his, but Hibari gave him a rough reaction even when their lips were still inches away. Hibari glared at Dino, who covered his bruised cheek with his hand. Dino looked totally shocked when Hibari hit him. He didn't expect that it would be like that.

"Kyouya, why do you—"

"It's already over, Cavallone. It's already over," cut Hibari fast. His eyes showed the deep and complex hatred towards the Italian guy. Dino didn't understand. What did he do until the Skylark glared at him with such expression in his beautiful eyes?

But Hibari didn't say anything. He just quietly turned his back to the Cavallone and walked away. He kicked one of the trash can on that alley, not bothering to clean up the mess or anything. He was totally pissed off. And Dino was still didn't understand why the black-haired boy was pissed off.

The Italian guy rested his back on the alley's wall and started to think. It might be his fault. But that time, the time when he made his decision, he didn't expect that it would end up like this.

Dino realized that it was a mistake to marry a woman.

---

Dino and Hibari had been going out for, say, almost five years, before the Cavallone decided to marry someone. If someone asked how far he had been with the Japanese boy, he would say that it was a private matter. After all, making out and sex were like a daily needs for those lovebirds when they were still going steady. Dino was fully aware that he would be called a pedophilia for going out with a boy who was seven years younger than him, but he didn't care. The black-haired boy didn't care either if someone said that he was still underaged. Both of them didn't care about what people said about their unhealthy relationship, because after all they enjoyed it very much.

Until one day, one of Cavallone members came to the boss and spoke up his concern about the family. Cavallone Family, like any other mafia family, chose the heir by the bloodlines. The man understood well that there was still branch family, but Dino still had to have an heir. And obviously, having a relationship with a man wouldn't give him any child.

Thus, a marriage was planned for the Tenth Boss of Cavallone. Dino wanted to protest, but apparently most of his subordinates shared the same concern with that Cavallone member, and Dino had no heart to refuse. Therefore, a loveless marriage was going to be done.

Before Dino had time to explain anything to the Japanese guy, he had been dumped. Hibari knew about the marriage long before Dino could contact him. Hibari knew it from Tsuna and 'the other Vongola herbivores' that got invitations to Dino's marriage. Hibari got one too, but he had thrown it to the trash bin right away after he received it.

Hibari felt that he had been betrayed.

Dino could only contact Hibari by the phone. It was hard to call him, but it's even harder to keep the Skylark on the phone. Hibari was totally upset when they talked on the phone, and Dino knew that it would be worse if he didn't try to contact him.

"Please don't get it wrong, Kyouya. I really don't want to marry her, but my subordinates pushed me to!" explained Dino helplessly. He could imagine how Hibari frowned and clenched his fist hard at the other end of the phone. And he was right. Hibari was frowned deeply and clenched his tonfa hard in his hand.

"You could always refuse those herbivores, Cavallone. You're the boss," replied Hibari coldly.

"I can't. Because I'm their boss, I can't refuse," replied Dino. He was hopeless. The Japanese boy was far too upset.

"…herbivore…" whispered Hibari quietly in mocking tone. Dino knew it was pointed to him.

"I still love you, Kyouya. I really do," whispered Dino with such a loving yet hopeless tone. But Hibari didn't believe in him anymore. Right before the Japanese boy closed his phone, Dino could hear the three words that he didn't want Hibari to say.

"I don't care."

It would be much better if the Japanese boy said that he hated the Italian guy. It would be much better, because Dino could always turned that hatred into love in no time. But if he said that he didn't care, it would be totally hopeless.

And with his hollow heart, Dino married the woman he didn't know at all. She was a sister from one of his subordinates. She was a beautiful Italian woman, but Dino had no attraction towards her at all. However, he still put on his best smile on his wedding day. He couldn't let anyone know that actually he was totally heartbroken.

Everyone's coming at Dino's wedding. Every single one came, except Hibari Kyouya. The black-haired boy was nowhere to be found in the wedding. Dino felt both disappointed and relieved at the same time. He was sad because he couldn't meet the one he loved the most, but he was glad that the one he loved the most wouldn't have to see him with another person.

At that time, Hibari was lazing off in his Japanese-styled room. He sat still with an igo board in front of him. He was unable to focus on his own game because he thought too much about the Italian guy. When the sliding door slid open, he snapped from his own mind. It was Kusakabe.

"What's wrong?" asked Hibari plainly.

"I just want to ask why you don't go to Dino's wedding, Kyou-san," replied Kusakabe politely. Hibari curled his lips down as his eyebrows rose in annoyance.

"Why do you ask me?" replied Hibari.

"Because Dino is your close friend, and today is an important day for him, so I think you should go to the party," replied Kusakabe. Hibari stared blankly at the weird-haired guy.

"I don't recall having him as my friend. I don't have any friend. He was just an herbivore who passed by. And don't you ever try to act like you know everything about me, or I'll bite you to death," replied Hibari fast and harsh.

"My deepest apologize, Kyou-san," replied Kusakabe as he bowed down. Hibari deflected his sight to the sumi painting on the wall. He stared blankly at it, as he thought that it might be worth to drop by. And after he thought about it for a while, he decided to pay a visit.

"You're right. I'll go. Prepare a car," ordered Hibari as he stood up.

"Do you need to change your clothes?" asked Kusakabe. Hibari was still in his black kimono, and he never wore that anywhere but in his own room. Hibari ignored Kusakabe's question. He just silently took his geta, wore it, and walked out from his room.

"Let's go," he said. Both of the former Disciplinary Committee of Namimori left the Vongola Italian headquarter and went to the wedding.

---

The wedding was luxurious. There were many white roses everywhere in the outdoor party. Though the wedding only took place in the Cavallone Main House's garden, it was very beautiful. The white color was everywhere in the party, making Hibari the only one who wore black there. He only stood not far from the entrance gate. But still, his eyes were searching for the golden-haired man he knew. And when Hibari spotted him, the Italian guy was with his bride, smiling widely at the guests.

When Hibari saw that smile, he regretted why he came to the party.

"Let's go back, Kusakabe. It's not necessary for me to be here any longer," ordered Hibari as he turned around and walked back to the car, which still parked in front of the main gate. Kusakabe didn't comment anything, as he knew that Hibari was not in a good mood.

But right after Hibari turned his back; Dino spotted him by his black kimono. Dino's eyes were widened in shock. He didn't expect that the Skylark would come. Moreover, he didn't expect that Hibari would just walk away after he saw him. It was too fast. It was too frustrating.

It was too heartbreaking.

Thus, after that small incident, Dino's smile disappeared for the rest of the day. No one asked him why, because after all, they all have seen the only black among the white in the party.


	2. To Love and to Hate

Disclaimer : Amano Akira  
Series : Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing : D18  
Timeline : TYL

* * *

**Chapter 2  
To Love and to Hate**

After a year of marriage, Dino's wife passed away. The doctor said that she suffered in illness caused by stress. Dino made a good funeral for the woman he once called a wife, but he didn't drop any single tears in her funeral. He felt nothing towards the innocent woman. He only felt a slight sense of guilt for being unable to love her properly as a husband.

He let her to be still a virgin even until her death.

It's not like Dino didn't try to forget Hibari and tried to love his wife, but the memories about the beautiful Japanese boy wouldn't just get away. Sometimes he could see the faint image of his beloved former student when he was talking to his wife. Hibari and his wife had no similarity at all, but he kept on thinking about Hibari anytime, anywhere, even when he was with his wife.

When Dino was about to go home after the funeral, he spotted the Vongola Cloud Guardian not far from where he stood then. Dino couldn't believe his eyes. That beautiful figure that haunted him in every second of his life was there, stood still with his cold expression. There was no contact from Hibari for a whole year, but at the moment Hibari was there, right in front of him. Dino walked slowly towards the black-haired man. Hibari could see obviously that Dino wasn't expecting his appearance.

"Kyouya, you—"

"Good morning, Cavallone. I come to deliver a message from the Tenth Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Our boss gave his deepest sympathy for your wife's death, and also an apology for being unable to attend the funeral. Sawada promised that he will pay a visit to you wife's grave soon after he has spare time. That's the entire message. I'm going back now. Excuse me, Cavallone," said Hibari plainly and fast. He didn't even wait for any reply before he turned around and walked away.

Dino chased Hibari, and grabbed his hand to stop the Skylark. He did stop, and turned his head at the blonde guy. He looked like he's totally pissed off. Dino pleaded at him, "Please wait, Kyouya."

"Do you have any message to our boss, Cavallone?" asked Hibari plainly as he pierced his glare to Dino and struggled to take his hand back.

"I don't have any message for Tsuna, but—"

"Then I shall make my leave," cut Hibari fast as he snapped hard and got back his hand. He turned around once again and walked away, ignoring the Cavallone who was still shocked for what he had done.

"Kyouya, wait! I still love you! I'll always do!!" shouted Dino desperately. But Hibari was still walking away from him, without turning back at all. And once again, Dino could hear those awful three words from Hibari's mouth;

"I don't care."

---

It was a serious meeting, but Hibari couldn't focus at all. His mind wandered around, with his body was still in the meeting room. And when Tsuna asked for his opinion, the Cloud Guardian was still spacing out and stared blankly to the corner of the room. Tsuna called him for a few times, but he still didn't realize.

"Hibari," called Yamamoto as he poked Hibari's shoulder softly. Hibari snapped and quickly turned his head to Yamamoto. The Baseball Freak was smiling at him and pointing at Tsuna. Hibari turned his head to Tsuna with a confused look. Tsuna looked at him with a forgiving smile.

"Hibari-san, are you tired?" asked Tsuna gently. Hibari didn't answer him. He didn't feel like want to answer anything.

"Seriously, can you put a little concern here? We're talking about a big matter, and all you do is just spacing out!" said Gokudera harshly. Both Hibari and Gokudera looked pissed off then.

"What do you care, herbivore?" replied Hibari.

"You want a fight?!" replied Gokudera as he stood from his chair.

"If that's what you want, I'll bite you to death," replied Hibari as he stood from his chair as well.

"Gokudera-kun, Hibari-san, please calm down!" said Tsuna. His voice was full with panic. But just right before a clash happened, a loud slam was heard. They were all looking to the source of the sound, and there was Reborn. He looked very serious.

"If you guys can't be serious, let's end this meeting," said Reborn in such a cold and serious tone. Everyone except Hibari shivered a bit due to Reborn's murderous intent. Hibari stood still as he stared plainly to the Greatest Hitman, before he eventually walked away from the room.

"I pass," said Hibari just before he closed the door behind him gently. Everyone fell in silence. It wasn't the first time Hibari walked out from the meeting, but that was the first time Hibari stayed in the same room with 'a bunch of herbivores' for more than 5 minutes without complaining or beating up someone right before he walked out. It was also the first time Hibari didn't bite Yamamoto to death for poking his shoulder like that.

"What's his problem?" commented Gokudera once he was sure that Hibari wasn't anywhere near the meeting room.

"Maybe he's just having a jet-lag, since he had just come back from Italy this morning," replied Yamamoto as he smiled like he always did.

"He's lack of spirit, that Hibari," said Ryouhei as he glanced to the door.

"You guys really can't be serious now. Let's end the meeting," said Reborn as he stood up from his chair.

"Ah, we're sorry for the trouble, Reborn. Today's meeting is over. The next meeting is scheduled a day after tomorrow at 1 pm, after the lunch," said Tsuna as he tidying up the documents. Gokudera and Yamamoto helped him, while the other people walked out from the room with a low 'thanks' to the boss.

"Is it okay if we leave Hibari-san just like that?" asked Tsuna once he finished tidying up the documents.

"Actually, it's not okay, but it'll be better that way," replied Yamamoto wisely as he smiled to the boss. Tsuna replied with a tired smile.

"You're right," he whispered.

---

Dino emptied his tenth glass of whisky with one gulp. He slammed the glass to the table in front of Romario, ordered him silently to fill it again. Romario understood well how low his boss' tolerance for the alcohol, and he just couldn't give him any more glass because he understood very well that his boss was already drunk badly. Dino waited, but Romario didn't fill his glass.

"Fill it again, Romario…" he mumbled as he rested his temple on his left hand so he could see clearly to his right-hand man. But still, his vision was too blurry.

"I'm sorry, boss, but you have been drunk. I can't let you to have another glass," replied Romario with a concerned look. Dino fell in silent for a moment.

"Please, Romario, let me drink a little more," mumbled Dino again. Romario felt bad about his boss. Romario had been his apprentice since Dino was still a brat. He felt like Dino was his own son. At that time, when he saw how his 'son' was dropped very badly, he felt like he was failed both as his right-hand man and a 'father'.

"Please, Romario, just a little more," pleaded Dino. This time, Romario decided that it was enough. He stood up, taking the whisky bottle, poured it all to the closet, and flushed it away.

"I'm sorry boss, but it's already empty," replied Romario as he went back with the empty bottle. Dino frowned when he saw that the bottle was empty. He wasn't aware enough to realize that Romario had emptied it away.

"I…I thought it was still much enough then…" mumbled Dino as he examined the bottle carefully.

"It was just your imagination, boss. Now, it's already night. You already have enough drink. You promised you will sleep once you finished drinking," said Romario as he helped Dino to stand and walked to his bed.

"But I still want more…" whined Dino.

"You already have a bottle for yourself. Now, sleep well," replied Romario as he dropped Dino to the bed, adjusted his position, and covered him with a blanket.

"Hey, Romario, where's Kyouya?" asked Dino as he grabbed Romario's sleeve. He glued his hazy sight to the older man; even he couldn't really see him clearly. Romario tugged his hand softly.

"He'll be here in a few minutes," said Romario. Just before Dino fell into a deep sleep, he smiled very widely; the widest Romario ever seen.

When he saw that, Romario knew that his boss was still in love with that Japanese boy.


	3. Let’s Make a Pact with Me

Disclaimer : Amano Akira  
Series : Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing : D18  
Timeline : TYL

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Let's Make a Pact with Me**

Dino felt totally dizzy when he woke up in the morning. Luckily Romario came in just in time when his boss was about to puke on his own bed. Romario quickly dragged Dino to the toilet and let him puked into the closet. Once he finished pouring out everything in his stomach, he dropped to the floor weakly. He felt like his entire body was made by jelly.

"What happened last night, Romario?" asked Dino as he pressed his fingers to his temple.

"You were drunk, boss," replied Romario. Dino tried to remember what he had done last night, but he was totally failed. He couldn't remember anything.

"Did I do something weird?" asked Dino. He was afraid if he did something idiot, like singing or dancing idiotically.

"You didn't do anything stupid," replied Romario as he helped his boss to stand and walked into his room. Dino sunk himself onto his sofa once he reached his room. Romario stood not far from that sofa, fully prepared if something happened to the boss.

"Anyway, do I have a meeting schedule or something today?" asked Dino. He felt really dizzy then, so he planned to cancel some appointment if there were too many of them.

"There's none for today, but next week you have a very important appointment, boss," replied Romario.

"And what is that?" asked Dino again.

"A party with the Vongola," replied Romario.

Dino was fully awake now. Romario's answer was like an electrical sting for him. He looked at Romario with a surprised look.

"There's a party with Vongola?"

---

"What kind of party, anyway?" asked Hibari as he glanced to Kusakabe, who kneeled right in front of sliding door in that room, in the middle of his single shogi game.

"It's your birthday, Kyou-san," replied Kusakabe plainly. Hibari frowned as he made his next step on the game.

"I don't need any party. Cancel it," ordered Hibari in no time.

"Unfortunately, you can't do it, Hibari. This has been arranged," replied a voice Hibari recognized as Reborn's. He looked to the sliding door, and there was Reborn, still in his suit.

"I don't recall ordering any of your herbivores to arrange any party for me," replied Hibari coldly. Reborn took off his shoes and walked into the room.

"Yes, you don't give us any order for that, but Tsuna wants to do it and I'm the one who give the order to make it," replied Reborn as he sat in front of Hibari, on the opponent side of the game. Hibari looked at the shogi board, and then to Reborn, who smiled widely. Hibari smirked.

"If you can win this game, I'll agree with anything you say," said Hibari. Reborn smirked as well.

"I might be not a good shogi player, but I'm the Greatest Hitman in the world," replied Reborn as he moved a shogi piece, continuing the game.

---

"I don't understand; since when did Kyouya let Tsuna and the others prepared a party for him? Doesn't he hate to crowd?" asked Dino to Romario as he ate his breakfast after he heard Romario's explanation about the party.

"I don't know the details, but it's Reborn who arranged this," replied Romario.

Dino fell in silence. He remembered how he and Hibari celebrated Hibari's birthday for the first time. Dino could remember it clearly how the black-haired boy asked why Dino brought a cake for him and Dino had to explain that that day was Hibari's birthday. He could remember that Hibari told him that it wasn't necessary to celebrate his birthday, since it had never been celebrated. Dino had to explain about how special was that day before Hibari eventually accepted the cake and celebrated his birthday with Dino.

On top of that, Dino could remember how Hibari smiled shyly for the very first time of his life.

Dino sighed. He realized that the situation was different with that time. At the moment, his relationship with Hibari had been ruined. The past 5 years they yearned together had been crushed just by a single decision he made.

Sometimes Dino thought, how if he decline his apprentices' request that time? Maybe his relationship with Hibari wouldn't be ruined at any rate. Maybe Hibari was still there, on his side. And maybe on the next week they would celebrate Hibari's birthday just with themselves, like the old time.

Suddenly, he lost his appetite. Thinking about the past with Hibari hurt his heart very bad, until sometimes his stomach felt unwell.

"Do you want to attend it or should I cancel it?" asked Romario suddenly.

Dino thought for a while before he eventually answered, "I'm going to attend it."

---

Hibari could only pout at the finished game. He, the original Japanese, lost from an Italian kid on shogi. Reborn stood up and walked to the door, leaving Hibari who still glared at the shogi board.

"Remember your promise, Hibari. Real man doesn't break his promise," said Reborn as he put on his shoes and left the room.

Hibari frowned deeply. It was a mistake to have a chat with Reborn while having a shogi game. He couldn't concentrate at all once Reborn mentioned Dino's name in the guests list. He felt like being hanged naked upside down in front of public. That little kid could read anyone's mind, as it was written clearly on their faces.

When he thought that it would be not good if he was alone at the party, a face was crossed in his mind. He thought that it might be a good idea, but it could be the worst idea as well. He thought for a while about the risks, and then decided that it's worth to try. He just needed to make sure that both of them agreed to cooperate with him just for that day.

"Kusakabe; is there any appointment today?" asked Hibari without looking at his apprentice.

"There's currently no appointment, Kyou-san," replied Kusakabe. Hibari stood up and walked towards the other sliding door in the room. That was the door to his bedroom.

"Call Chrome Dokuro and tell her to meet me at the Namimori Shrine in 1 hour," ordered Hibari as he walked inside his bedroom.

It's worth to try to ask Mukuro and Chrome a little favor.

---

Hibari waited at the gate in Namimori Shrine. It was very quiet there. Hibari listened carefully for any footsteps, and he could hear someone was coming. From the tapping sounds, he knew that it was Chrome. He looked down at the stairway, and there was Chrome. She was alone, without Ken and Chikusa.

"Good afternoon, Hibari-san. Do you need something with me?" asked Chrome once she reached the gate.

"Let me talk to Rokudo Mukuro," replied Hibari fast.

"It's hard to say, but I can say that it's—"

Chrome's words were cut. She widened her eyes as she heard something. Her eyes became calmer then.

"I understand, Mukuro-sama…" she whispered as she closed her eyes. Mist blanketed Chrome and swirled around her, before it eventually faded and showed a man in front of Hibari. Rokudo Mukuro had arrived right in front of his best rival.

"My, my, it's rare for you to ask to meet me, Hibari Kyouya," commented Mukuro as he smiled at the other man, who glared deeply to him.

"I have a favor, and only you can help me," said Hibari straight-forwardly. Mukuro widened his eyes in shock.

"Is there anything wrong with your brain, Hibari-kun? Do you hit something? Or maybe you're just having a Sakura-kura disease?" asked Mukuro.

"Shut the fuck off. I'm not ill or something. I'm serious," replied Hibari harshly. Mukuro stared at Hibari for a few seconds until he finally understood what really happened.

"Oh… is it about that Cavallone boss?" asked Mukuro. Hibari felt like his heart was stopped. He stared back at Mukuro with his eyes widened in shock. How could everyone read his mind that day?

"Looks like I guess it right. Anyway, I'm not interested in someone's love live, especially yours. Let's just forget that we ever have this conversation," said Mukuro. Hibari pouted and frowned. He knew that something like this would happen.

"Please help me," said Hibari, almost pleading. Mukuro stared coldly at the black-haired man.

"What kind of attitude is that? If you really want me to help you, you have to kneel before me and plead," said Mukuro coldly. Hibari clenched his fist and bit his lower lip. He had no other choice. If he used force, Mukuro probably wouldn't help him at all.

With a heavy heart, Hibari bowed down, placing his knee on the ground one after another. He placed his palms on the ground, and bowed deeply. "Please… help me…" pleaded Hibari.

Mukuro was shocked. Hibari, who was well-known as someone who wouldn't throw away his pride for anything, kneeled before him and pleaded. He could feel how serious this man was.

"That's enough. Stand up now," said Mukuro, a little bit guilty. He was joking when he asked Hibari to kneel, because he thought that the Skylark wouldn't kneel at any rate. But he was very wrong. He could see how Hibari was really in trouble.

Hibari stood up and cleaned his trousers. He glared at Mukuro with such a complex expression, and Mukuro felt that he really had to help this guy.

"So you will help me?" asked Hibari.

"Not helping, but making a pact with you. If you agree, I can help you to deal with Cavallone. But if you disagree, I can't help you at all," replied Mukuro.

"Just name it, I'll try my best to fulfill it," replied Hibari fast.

"If you promise to protect Chrome when I'm not around, I will help you with anything," replied Mukuro with a serious face. He was going to help Hibari with a serious matter, so Hibari would have to help him with a serious matter too.

Hibari could see how much Mukuro cared for that little girl. It might be a little bit funny, but at the moment, Hibari thought that a best rival could sometimes be a best partner as well.

"It's a deal then. I'll protect Chrome Dokuro as best as I can, and you'll help me out," said Hibari as he offered his hand. There was no smile or anything on his face, but Mukuro knew that he could be relied.

"It's good to have a deal with you," replied Mukuro as he accepted Hibari's hand.

"And how would you help me, exactly? And by the way, do you know what I'm really asking for?" asked Hibari once his hand was released.

"It's about your birthday party, right? Chrome told me about that. I bet you want me to get rid of that Cavallone from the party," replied Mukuro.

"Well… generally like that. If you can, I want you to make him really disappointed and regretting for coming to the party," replied Hibari.

"In case of that, I need to posses your body only at the party," said Mukuro calmly. Hibari glared at Mukuro.

"What? I'm helping you with two things if you allow me to posses your body. First, I'm helping you to avoid the crowds, since you'll be unconscious when I posses you. Second, I'm helping you to get rid of that Cavallone by pairing up with Chrome. Seeing his dearest Hibari paired up with another person will break his heart very badly," explained Mukuro.

Hibari thought over Mukuro's words. He's right. It would be easier if Mukuro possessed him for a while. After all, Hibari couldn't pretend to love someone else than Dino. It would be looked very unnatural if he had to pretend by himself.

And Hibari knew; the last point Mukuro said was totally right.

"If that's the price I have to pay, I'll accept it," answered Hibari seriously. Mukuro smiled at Hibari's determination.

"You know, Hibari-kun, maybe we can be a best friend," said Mukuro. Hibari smirked back at him.

"Who knows?" he replied. Mukuro giggled as the mist covered him and revealed Chrome afterwards.

"My business with you and Mukuro has done. You may leave now," said Hibari to that girl, as he turned his back and walked into the shrine.

"Wait!" shouted Chrome. Hibari turned his head to her, and she laid a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Hibari-san…" she said.

"Thank you for what?" asked Hibari.

"For letting me meet Mukuro-sama next week, even if he's in your body," answered Chrome as she smiled widely. Her cheeks were colored in rose. Was that her natural skin color, or she was really blushing? Hibari couldn't really tell.

"It's not a big deal. Anyway, can you stop kissing other's cheek? Mukuro can really cry if he sees you like that," said Hibari. Chrome shook her head softly.

"He won't be jealous. After all, I only belong to him, forever and ever," replied Chrome. Hibari's heart thumped when he saw how pure her feelings towards Mukuro, and how Mukuro had the same feelings towards her. He felt somehow jealous because of that pure love.

"Well, then; see you at the party," said Hibari.

"Excuse me, Hibari-san. See you next time," replied Chrome as she walked away.

Hibari turned back to the shrine and walked. He wondered who the betrayer was this time.


	4. Cry Me a River

Disclaimer : Amano Akira  
Series : Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing : D18  
Timeline : TYL

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Cry Me a River**

"Isn't it too early to come to Japan now?" asked Romario as he helped Dino to bring his luggage to the car.

"Is it? I think it's quite normal to go now," replied Dino calmly. The fact was; he was too excited to meet Hibari. He didn't know what would happen once he got to Japan, but he didn't care either. The only thing he wanted was to meet the black-haired boy, no matter what.

"Have you really fully prepared?" asked Romario again, since he knew that his boss was really a total klutz.

"Thanks for reminding me, I almost forget Kyouya's birthday present," replied Dino as he rushed into the house once again, followed by Romario.

"Seriously, boss, you may be a little bit calmer. There will always a plane to Japan everyday," said Romario. Dino ignored him and walked into his office. He opened his desk's drawer one by one hastily, until he found a little black box with a silver ribbon on it. He quickly shoved it into his pocket and rushed back to the car.

"The tickets are with you, aren't they, Romario?" checked Dino before he got into the car.

"Yes, I have them with me," replied Romario. Dino got into the back seat, while Romario took the passenger seat in front.

"Let's go to Japan," said Dino as he grinned at himself.

---

The meeting for extending the Vongola Japan Headquarter had done, and the guardians were tidying up their own documents when Tsuna suddenly popped a question.

"Hibari-san, what would you like for a present?" asked Tsuna as he smiled widely. Hibari stared back at him with a flat expression.

"Hmm… maybe an A-purity Cloud ring," replied Hibari plainly. But when he saw Tsuna's shocked expression, he corrected his words, "Just kidding."

"But if we really can give you an A-purity Cloud ring, you will accept it, right?" asked Yamamoto. Hibari fell in silence and dropped his sight to the floor.

That Baseball Freak asked the same question with Dino when he was joking about the ring.

"Whatever… I don't really care about presents," replied Hibari as he picked up his documents and walked out from the room.

"Hey, Hibari, do you really don't care about presents?" asked Yamamoto again. Hibari stopped for some spare seconds before he eventually walked again and answered him with three words;

"I don't care."

---

The important day had come. That day was Hibari's birthday, and he was preparing himself in his bedroom. He stared deeply to the reflection of himself in the mirror, glared at his own eyes. He couldn't understand why his heart beat really fast that day. The only thing he understood was that he had to make Dino left him.

"Are you ready, Hibari-kun?" asked Mukuro, who was still in Chrome's body. Hibari turned around and got Chrome was already behind him. She crossed her arms casually, like Mukuro usually did.

"I'm ready," replied Hibari.

"Remember this; I can only be in your body for a short period of time. In case if Cavallone is late or stay longer than we have predicted, you have to leave the party with Chrome quickly," said Mukuro.

"Won't you be jealous on me, because I'll be touching your precious little Chrome?" teased Hibari as he smirked to Mukuro inside Chrome's body.

"Of course I won't. She's mine, and forever will be mine," replied Mukuro as he smirked back at Hibari.

"Then, let's start," said Hibari as he closed his eyes. Chrome closed her eyes as well, and Mukuro moved his consciousness to Hibari.

And when those black eyes flicked opened, Hibari wasn't there anymore.

---

Dino was a little bit shocked when he saw how many guests were invited to Hibari's birthday. He couldn't really tell was it Reborn's one-sided decision or he had asked Hibari about that. The only thing he knew was; he really needed to find Hibari as fast as he could. He searched the entire room, but he couldn't find any sign of that Vongola Cloud Guardian anywhere in that room.

A little bit discouraged, he walked aimlessly until he found Tsuna. The Tenth Vongola Boss was with his wife-to-be, Sasagawa Kyoko. He looked extremely happy and shy at the same time when he was chatting with Fuuta. Dino came to Tsuna and poked him softly.

"Hey, Tsuna, how are you?" asked Dino as he smiled widely at his sworn brother. Tsuna looked a little bit shocked when he saw Dino.

"Dino-san, how are you? Ah, I myself am fine. Oh yeah, I'm sorry about last week. I supposed to come to the funeral, but I had an important meeting. You got my message from Lambo, didn't you?" replied Tsuna as he smiled sheepishly. Dino's eyes were widened in shock when he heard Tsuna's last words.

"Tsuna, it's Kyouya who delivered the message to me, not Lambo," replied Dino seriously. This time, Tsuna was the one who widened his eyes in shock.

"Wait, I'm sure that I asked Lambo to deliver the message, not Hibari-san. At that time, he was having a research in… oh, crap…" Tsuna stopped his words once he realized that at the same time, Hibari was in Italy too. It wasn't impossible for Hibari to deliver it.

"Does Lambo come to this party?" asked Dino.

"Yes, and he comes with I-pin, so it won't be too hard to search them," replied Tsuna. Dino left Tsuna without any more words and searched for Lambo. He found the young Bovino not far from Gokudera and Yamamoto, who were with Bianchi, Haru, and I-pin.

"Lambo, I need to talk with you. Is it true that Tsuna asked you to deliver his message to me last week?" asked Dino directly once he found Lambo.

"Well, yes, but the Cloud Guardian suddenly came to me and said that he would deliver it to you so I could concentrate at my lessons that day," replied Lambo directly. He was a little bit confused due to the sudden question from Dino.

Dino felt like his heart was stopped. It was Hibari who volunteered to deliver the message to him. He suddenly confused, what made Hibari volunteered like that. It wasn't like that the Skylark wanted to meet him or something. He just came, delivered the message, and went away in no time. Dino really couldn't guess what was in Hibari's mind that time, even he had been with him for 5 years.

"You look pale, Bucking Horse. Is there something wrong?" asked Gokudera.

"No, I'm just—"

"Look, Hibari is coming!" shouted Yamamoto as he pointed to the other side of the room, cutting Dino's words. All people suddenly looked to where Yamamoto pointed. Dino looked there too, but he couldn't see anything because of the crowds.

"Oh, he is with Chrome! They're very cute!" commented Haru, who could see them clearly from where she stood. Dino felt that his heart was really stopped.

"Kyouya is with WHO?!" shouted Dino as he moved forward through the guests. Once he was close enough to the Skylark, he felt like his world was really crumbled right in front of him.

Hibari stood there, not far from the entrance, with Chrome on his side. His left hand was on Chrome's waist, and she wrapped her right hand around his upper left arm. She laid her head on his front shoulder, and her cheeks were colored in rose. An identical smile was crossed on their lips, and they looked so damn match. Dino almost refused to admit how real those smile were, but he realized that Hibari was really smiling to her.

He felt that he was heartbroken.

"Ah, I understand now why both of them were acting very strange lately. I really can't imagine that they are really going out together," commented Gokudera as he could catch up Dino.

"I think it's not really strange since Chrome is really cute and popular among the boys. I bet Hibari must've been attracted to Chrome too, but he's too shy to admit it," said Yamamoto.

The words that slipped out from Gokudera and Yamamoto were enough to break his heart even more. He stared deeply at Hibari, hoping that if the Japanese guy saw him, he would leave that girl and came to him. After a few seconds, Hibari finally glanced at him. Dino's heart pounded very hard when his eyes met with Hibari's eyes. But Hibari's reaction was far from Dino's hope. He just stared blankly at him for a second, before he looked away and kissed Chrome's forehead when he was accepting a present from Basil.

That little kiss was enough to make Dino regretted why he came to the party.

"Yamamoto, can I ask you a favor? Can you please give this to Kyouya? I'm in hurry," asked Dino as he gave a small black box with a silver ribbon to Yamamoto.

"Sure. But are you sure that you don't want to give it yourself? You can just get there and give it to him," replied Yamamoto.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go. Thanks, anyway," replied Dino as he smiled tiredly to the other guy. He said a low goodbye and rushed out from the party.

He really felt that he wanted to cry.

---

"That was very close, Hibari-kun," said Mukuro, who was already back to Chrome's body when the party was over. Hibari glanced at her, and then threw back his sight to the floor.

"What do you mean?" asked Hibari coldly.

"You're almost running to him back then, weren't you? Next time I posses your body for your own purpose, please be a good boy and stay back while I'm doing your role," replied Mukuro, a little bit pissed off.

Hibari didn't reply anything. He was just a little bit curious when they reached the party hall. He wondered if Dino really came to the party. And by the time he saw the Bucking Horse among the guests, he felt like he really wanted to go to his side. Luckily Mukuro forced him to stay back and controlled everything well until the party was over.

"I was lucky too, you was quite cooperative back then. If you used your full force to deny my command, our plan could be really ruined," commented Mukuro again. Once again, Hibari didn't reply him. Mukuro sighed, and he walked away from Hibari's room.

"Well, then, we shall make our leave. Good night, Hibari-kun," said Mukuro right before he slid the door closed behind him. Hibari stood still in silence, until the sound of the sliding door snapped him. The door slid opened, and Kusakabe went in with a pile of presents in his hands.

"I bring you your presents, Kyou-san," said Kusakabe.

"Ah, put them there. I'll check them later," ordered Hibari as he pointed at the corner of the room. Kusakabe put those presents there, and left the room with a low excuse. Hibari walked to get his presents, and started to open all of them.

He really got some A-purity Cloud rings from Yamamoto and Tsuna. He also got a useless award from Lambo, and some voucher to eat for free in a Ramen restaurant where I-pin worked. He kept on opening his presents until there was only one left. It was a very small black box, decorated only with a silver ribbon. Hibari picked it up, and carefully removed the ribbon from the box.

And when he opened that box, he found a Cavallone ring and a small birthday note in it.

Hibari felt like his world was turned upside down. He realized that he had been very cruel to the Italian guy. He realized that it's not Dino who betrayed him, but he was the one who betrayed Dino. Five years had they yearned together, and it crumbled not because of Dino's decision, but because of his own stubbornness. That time, when Dino tried to explain everything to him, he didn't want to listen just because a small amount of jealousy. If that time he listened to Dino, it might be wouldn't end up like this.

Tears rolled out from Hibari's eyes, down to his cheeks and dripped to the floor. It was already too late. The wounds they created had been too much for each other. He doubted that an apology would repair all of their mistakes.

_Now, who is the one who supposed to cry?_


	5. Apology

Disclaimer : Amano Akira  
Series : Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing : D18  
Timeline : TYL

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Apology**

Hibari packed up some of his clothes to his suitcase with a heavy heart. He had to go to Italy again to meet up some informant due to his research. He couldn't sleep well last night. The present Dino gave to him made him cry for a whole night. His eyes were swollen, and his eye bags looked very noticeable under his eyes. Kusakabe wanted to ask what happened to the former Disciplinary Committee Chairman when Hibari gave him his briefcases, but he had no heart to ask anything to his boss. He knew that it would be better if he didn't ask.

Hibari sighed as he locked his suitcase and stood up. He knew that he had to get rid off his feelings for professionalism. After all, he was Hibari Kyouya, the most fearsome Vongola Guardian. He couldn't let anyone saw his weakness at any rate. Hibari picked up his suitcase and walked to the door. His expression had returned to how he used to be. He was a professional, and he would always be a professional.

But right before he slid the door closed, he glanced at a small black box he kept on his wardrobe, and he could feel a slight pain in his chest as a tiny shred of glass was piercing his heart.

---

Hibari widened his eyes in shock when he saw someone once he held so dear in the airport in Italy. The Bucking Horse was also stared back at Hibari with a total shock. They couldn't deflect their sight from each other, as they could only stood still and ignoring the world around.

Dino didn't know what he had to do. He wanted to capture his Skylark in his arms, but he also wanted to leave him as there was nothing. Hibari also didn't know what he had to do. He wanted to run to Dino's arms, but he also wanted to leave as he saw nothing.

When both of them were still struggling with themselves, their apprentices poked their shoulders softly, snapping them from what they were thinking.

"Kyou-san, it's almost the time for the meeting," reminded Kusakabe in a low voice.

"Boss, the next appointment is waiting," reminded Romario in a low voice.

They dropped their sight to the floor, feeling somehow discouraged. If it's not because of work, they might be would stare at each other like that until the day ended.

"Ah, let's go," replied Hibari as he turned around from Dino.

"You're right. Let's go Romario," replied Dino as he turned around from Hibari.

Both of them walked to the opposite direction, without even looking back anymore. They had chosen to forget that small incident, even though they would always remember it.

---

Hibari couldn't concentrate at all on that meeting, and with an apology he asked to postpone it until the next day. Luckily the informant agreed, and they scheduled another meeting at the next day. Soon after the informant left, Hibari sighed deeply and rested his temple on his hand. Kusakabe could see that Hibari was obviously tired.

"I've ruined my own reputation by postponing this meeting," murmured Hibari. Kusakabe didn't dare to comment anything, though he really wanted to say that it's not Hibari's fault. But he knew if he tried to say anything to Hibari, he would be bitten to death.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel?" asked Kusakabe. Hibari was about to answer it when he suddenly raised his gaze and spotted Dino not far from where he sat. Hibari raised his head as he stared at the Italian guy. Dino was also suddenly looked to where Hibari was, and he widened his eyes in shock.

Dino opened his mouth to call Hibari's name, but Hibari was already stood up and walked out from the café in a rush. He was suddenly afraid if Dino called his name. Dino instantly chased for Hibari, but Hibari walked faster and faster, until he eventually ran away with a full speed. Dino kept on chasing, a little bit cursing his old age. He chased for that black-haired guy, until he finally cornered him in an alley.

"Kyouya!" called Dino as he grabbed the other guy's arm. Both of them were panting heavily. Hibari refused to look at Dino. He was somehow afraid to look at those clear honey-colored eyes.

Dino pulled Hibari's arm in rather harsh way. He tried to capture his lips, but Hibari was already smacked him even before Dino could taste Hibari's breath. He stared back at Hibari with a shocked look.

"Kyouya, why do you—"

"It's already over, Cavallone. It's already over," cut Hibari fast. A complex hatred was shown in his pear black eyes, and Dino didn't understand why he glared at him like that.

Hibari turned around; kicking a trash can as he walked away from Dino. The Bucking Horse rested his back on the alley's wall, questioning was it because his decision to marry a woman. He wondered was that just because that small decision. But Hibari was also being together with Chrome, so he thought that it wasn't just his fault.

Suddenly Dino realized that there was something wrong. Since when Hibari had the same smile with Chrome had? That identical smile was only owned by Chrome and…Mukuro. He suddenly remembered about that. It could be Mukuro possessed Hibari's body during the party and pairing up with Chrome for some unknown reasons. It might be already planned before. It might be just to make Dino understood how painful it was when Hibari saw him with another person. But from how Hibari reacted, Dino knew that Hibari wasn't really planned to hurt his heart.

Dino directly ran out from the alley, searching for any trace of Hibari. In just a second, he spotted that guy was walking to another alley not far from he stood then. Dino quickly chased him, but he stopped at the entrance of the alley. He didn't want Hibari to notice him.

Dino peeked quietly into the alley, and he got Hibari was squatting against the wall with his face buried in his arms. Dino sneaked in silently, and kneeled before Hibari. He could hear how the younger guy was sobbing in his own arms. Dino poked him gently and silently, until Hibari raised his head. His face was full with tears.

"Hello, Kyouya," whispered Dino as he smiled gently to him. Hibari tried to stand, but the space between he and Dino was too small. Dino grabbed Hibari's arm and stared deeply to his eyes.

"Don't you dare to run again, Kyouya," said Dino seriously. Hibari threw his sight to the end of the alley.

"Let me go," cried Hibari as he struggled to take his hand back, but Dino's grip was too hard.

"Listen to me for a while," pleaded Dino, but Hibari was still struggling.

"There's nothing to be talked about!" shouted Hibari.

"Yes, there is!" replied Dino.

"It's already over, Cavallone. It's already over!" shouted Hibari.

"I love you, Kyouya!" said Dino.

"I hate you!!" replied Hibari in no time. Dino didn't feel sad about those words. Those were the words he was waiting for.

"I love you too, Kyouya," whispered Dino gently.

"I hate you. I hate you the most," cried Hibari weakly. Dino caressed Hibari's cheek and rested his forehead on Hibari's.

"You've told me that three times," whispered Dino. Hibari could feel Dino's breath. He could feel the warmth he lost for the past 1 year.

"…I'm sorry, Dino…" whispered Hibari, almost unheard. But Dino could hear it clearly, as it was the only sound in this world. He let go Hibari's hand just to wrap his hand around the Skylark's shoulders.

"I'm sorry too, Kyouya," whispered Dino. Hibari grabbed on the back side of Dino's shirt as he dropped his head to Dino's chest. He could feel the complex pain in his chest, but he felt much lighter than before.

An apology was enough to repair everything.

---

"It's too bad for such a beautiful flower like cherry blossom to be swayed away like this," commented Dino as he viewed how the pink petals of cherry blossoms were falling and swirling with the wind at the end of the spring in Japan.

"It doesn't matter. They will bloom again next year, after the winter is over," replied Hibari as he smiled to Dino. Dino smiled back at Hibari and caressed his cheek.

"So if I want to watch the cherry blossom with you again, I have to wait until the winter is over?" asked Dino.

"Yes. And the flower will bloom once again," replied Hibari as he fluttered his eyelids closed and tasted the gentleness of the cherry blossom he once hated on Dino's lips.


End file.
